Ben 10 Jr.
A Fanfiction New Series Called Ben 10 Jr. Sorry, Episode 1 is not coming up in the Contents Chart, Just look out for the title Series 1 Episode 1: The Legacy Continues Recurring Characters: *Ben 10 Jr. (Ben and Unknown Mother's Son) *Grace Levin (Gwen and Kevin's Daughter) *Bixmon (Splixson, Ex. Ben's Ditto) *Kiot (Citrakayah, Ex. Ben's Fasttrack) *Srilli (Merlinisapien, Ex. Ben's ChamAlien) *Flump (Appoplexian, Ex. Ben's Rath, has more self control than Ben's Rath) *Other Alien Plumbers Coming Soon *Ben 10 *Gwen Tenyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Alan Albright *Tetrax Shard *Reinrassic III Aliens Featuring: First Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt/Ultimate Wildmutt *Diamond Head *XLR8 *Gret Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Waybig Future Aliens *Spitter *Buzzshock *Arcticguana Ben 10: Alien Force *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Humungosaur/Ultimate Humungosaur *Jetray *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Rath Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *Clockwork *ChamAlien *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Jury Rigg My Aliens: *Bengluto *Vulcano ( Yeah, I know it says Vulkancus) *Manadite (Mana + Anodite = Manadite, Scans Grandma Verdona in Not You Again, Ben turns into a Male Anodite even thought he scanned Verdona) (Also more will be unlocked later because of the fourth series. Ex. Names: Rook, Feedback, Graviton, Blox) Minor Characters: *Michael Morning Star (Darkstar) *Paradox *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Jimmy Jones *Myaxx *Verdona Tennyson Series 1: Ben 10 Jr Ben 10 Jr. is a fanfiction series about Ben 10's son creating a team with his cousin, Grace, and Alan Albright. Now, Ben Jr. has to join together and create a team of aliens to save many universes from Vilgax. (Yes, he back again, hehehehhe) Episode 1: The Legacy Continues Ben Jr. just had his 10th birthday and is given a watch. He frowns and gets annoyed because what could he do with a watch. Ben (the original) puts the watch on him and it molds onto his arm. He frantically slams his hands and starts yelling because it is stuck. Ben grabs his son and turns the main part of the watch. Ben Jr. notices and starts staring in amazement. Ben explains to Ben Jr. that this watch is the Ultimatrix and how to use it. Ben Jr. turns into something his father called Fasttrack. He ran around the town and back in a few seconds. Ben Jr. turned back into his normal self and was laughing and told his father how awesome it was. His father tells him about his experiences and that he needed a team. He nodded and asked where he should start. Ben claps his hand and Gwen, Kevin, and Grace walked in. His father say that to start off, his cousin could be his ally. He made a face then said fine. Later, his father brought in his friend, a boy named Alan Albright. He was about his father's age, about 30. He said Alan Albright would be our team advisor. They already have three members to their team. A alien named Ship entered the room and transformed into a ship. They said their goodbyes and the trio set out on a adventure to find the rest of their team. Episode 2: Ditto, Dude, Ditto Ship started making weird noises and turned back into the dog like creature. Suprised, Alan turns into his Pyro form and Grace floats down safely on a pink platform. Ben Jr. starts flipping through and slamming diffrent aliens, but it doesn't work! He falls to the ground and a giant pit end up where he is. Grace and Alan go down to see if Ben Jr. is okay. A giant tiger like monster stand up and yells "RATH!". Alan and Grace help Ben Jr. out of the whole, after Ben Jr. returns back to normal, Ship starts making weird beeping noises. He gallops away and the trio chases him into an alley. Ship stops beeping and goes behind a trash can. They follow Ship and crouched behind the trash can. Ben Jr. leans out and sees thugs beating up a Splixson. Ben Jr. pulls up his arms and spun around his watch. He slapped down his watch and started transforming. He screamed out "WAY BIG!" and slaps the thugs out of the way. Quickly, he picks up the Splixson and puts him behind the trash can with the rest of the team. The thugs come back and Ben Jr. changes his alien form. "FASTTRACK!" He yells and starts pounding the thugs with powerful blows every second and moves so fast that he can only be seen doing his past action. The thugs fell to the ground and Ben Jr. changed his alien yet again. He turned into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur and smacked the thugs into another area wit his spike ball tail. "IT'S GOING, IT'S GOING, IT'S OUTTA HERE!" He laughed and turned human. He walked over to his team and met Bixmon the Splixson. Ship returned to his ship form and they continue on their journey to find new members. Episode 3: XLR8? No, Fasttrack As Ship flew through the town, they looked around. He landed and transformed into his dog-like form. He started panting and saying "SHIP SHIP!". They walked around to find more members to help them with there responsibility. They walked through a maze of alleys and into a new street of town. Ben Jr. kept whining about walking, but eventually Grace used a spell to make his keep his mouth shut. After another minute of walking, a bank was being robbed. "FASTTRACK!" Ben Jr. yelled and ran at the speed of light and into the bank. They saw a flash move and thought it was Ben. Nope, it was a real Citrakayah! Grace spoke a spell and the Citrakayah's feet kept moving, but was kept in place. When it noticed, it looked up and sneered. Ben said "WAY BIG!" annd transformed into Grey Matter. "Grey Matter?" He said in a tiny voice. "I don't think that's a To'kustar." said Bixmon the Splixson. Ben Jr. looked annoyed and crawled onto the Citrakayah's neck. The alien slapped him and he fell off. "OW!" yelled Ben Jr. Grace spoke another spell and transported all of themselves back to their headquarters/house. The Ditto looked around the hq and said "SAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!". The Fasttrack was in a containment unit with water that made him unconscious. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Great Grandpa Max walked in. "What happened here?" Ben asked. "This is our new team member, Bixmon the Splixson, and this is a dangerous criminal that we just stopped from robbing a bank." Ben Jr. explained. Ben, his father, looked pretty impressed. "I'm hungry." Cryed out Bixmon. "Mr. Smoothy?" Ben asked. "Mr. Smoothy." Said the Ditto and they ran out of the house and down the street as fast as they could. "We'll take care of the Citrakayah, you go get Ben and Bixmon." Ben (original) said. Grace nodded and Alan walked away with Ben, Gwen and the rest. Grace ran out of the house and down to Mr. Smoothy. Not You Again Part 1 As the team woke up, they went into the underground headquarters. Ben Jr. and his team meet up with Ben and his team and Ben (father) tells them that Gwen has been scanning his memory for the last half an hour or so. They said in a few minutes Gwen might be able to make him regain his sanity. They left for the main house area and lead into the battle room. When they were finished, they took a brake and rested on the bleachers. In a couple minutes Ben walked in with the Citrakayah and said, "This is Kiot, your new team member.". So called Kiot ran around the area at a very impressive speed. "BOO YAH!" yelled Ben Jr. Just then, some burst in through the roof. Ben Jr. quickly equipped Bengluto and screamed "BENGLUTO!". Grace's hands glew greyish pink, Alan turned into a Pyronite, Splixson turned into atleast twenty diffrent Splixsons, and Kiot struck a intimidating pose. A pink figure with tenacle like hair floated down through the roof. Ben laughed and said "You could knock you know.". "What fun would that be?" asked the floating female creature. Ben Jr.'s watcj started beeping, then a holographic green ray ran down the womans body and back up. "DNA aquirred." The watch said. Ben turned human and asked. "Who is that and what does DNA aquirred mean?" Ben Jr. asked his father. "Well DNA aquirred means that DNA is now in your watch and that's your grandma." Ben's jaw dropped. He turned to the Anodite and back again. Then to the Anodite, then to his father. He got a mischevious face on and hit the button when he got to a figure that looked like his Grandma. He turned into that kind of Creature, but had a more muscular build and shorter tenacles that were on fire. "SWEET!" yelled Ben Jr. "Wonder how I never got that morph." Ben mumbled to himself. "So, time to catch up." The Female Anodite smiled, but Ben Jr. was still admiring his "awesome" morph. Category:Series Category:Episodes